Helpful Sister
by DarkRyuDotCom
Summary: Shining Armor has wanted sex for as long as he can remember. Being a young colt can be so frustrating sometimes. So when Twilight of all ponies offers to have sex with him, how can he refuse? Twilight x Shining Armor Contains: M/F, Incest


Shining Armor yawned as he opened the sliding glass door. He had just gotten home from his Royal Guard training and was totally beat! He ascended the stairs to their modest two story home, looking forward to taking a nice, long shower. As he reached the bathroom he simply opened the door and walked in. Thinking back, he probably should have knocked first but for whatever reason he didn't. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open in surprise at the sight before him. Twilight was in the shower, apparently washing her flank. She was bent completely over, her tail flagged as she reached back with a hoof, spreading shampoo into her flanks. His eyes were immediately drawn to her tight looking marehood and he blinked several times, mesmerized by the sight. He wasn't able to admire her flanks for very long however before Twilight noticed him.

"Shining?!" She exclaimed in surprise, looking back at him.

"S-sorry!" He exclaimed, reaching a hoof up to cover his eyes.

Twilight immediately noticed that he had an erection, and she blushed profusely at the implication. Before she could say anything to him however, he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Shit..." He mumbled, making a beeline for his room.

It wasn't until he stepped inside his room that he noticed his erection. He looked down at it and sighed.

"That's just great." He said aloud. "Now I've got that image in my mind."

He climbed into the bed slowly, careful of his appendage. He sat down on the bed and sighed again.

"Shining?" Twilight said, surprising him from around the corner.

"Agh!" He exclaimed in surprise, turning towards her. "Twilight?!"

"Sorry!" She said sheepishly, glancing at his erection for an instant before quickly looking away. "I just wanted to say that it's alright."

"How did you get out of the shower so fast?" He demanded, blushing in embarrassment.

"W-well to be honest I was done already." She said, blushing as well. "I was...uh..."

Shining Armor put two and two together and face-hoofed.

"That's just great." He said. "As if seeing that wasn't bad enough, now I know that you were masturbating."

Twilight looked at him, furrowing her brow in anger.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a princess!" She said angrily, crawling up onto the bed with him. He stepped back frantically to give her more room as she forced him to move backwards. "If the sight of my mare bits disgusts you that much then maybe you should've knocked first!"

"What?" Shining said, shaking his head. "No! You're really hot! That's the problem!"

Twilight looked at him in surprise, pulling back from him and blinking a few times before responding.

"You think I'm hot?" She asked.

"Duh!" He said, indicating to his erection. "Notice anything?"

Twilight looked down and stared at his erection, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at it. A few moments passed as she continued staring at his erection.

"Y-you really got that...from me?" She asked in surprise, finally tearing her eyes away and looking back up at him.

"Of course!" He said, exasperated.

"Oh..." She said, the gears in her mind turning as she processed this.

She looked back down at his erection, surprised it was still hard.

"How long does it last?" She asked curiously.

"Too long." He said, his voice filled with irritation.

"But being able to stay hard for a long time is a good thing, right?" She asked.

He scoffed.

"A lot of good it does if I never get to use it." He grumbled. "I just really NEED to have sex with a mare. I guess it's because I'm a stallion, but sometimes I want it so bad I feel like I'm going crazy.

"The urge is that strong, huh?" She asked in concern.

"Uh huh." He said, nodding. "What about you? Don't you ever want sex?"

She thought for a moment before responding.

"I'd like to try it someday." She mused. "But I mean, I can't say that I have a hard time controlling myself or anything."

"See, mares are like that." He said, groaning in frustration. "They can go forever without sex. They'll never understand how unbelievably strong the urge is. I would do anything to have sex with a mare right now, but I can't. Mares want to be romanced and all, and that's fine. I like romance too. But sometimes stallions just really need sex and it's very difficult for us to get it when we need it..."

Twilight looked at her brother in sympathy.

"So..." She said. "You're feeling the urge right now?"

"Yeah." He said. "Seeing you in the shower really turned me on. I mean, if you weren't my sister..."

Twilight felt sorry for her brother. He was totally turned on right now and it was her fault. I mean, he should have knocked, but she should have locked the door so she guessed that they were both at fault. And apparently, he had a hard time getting sex.

"So, are you a virgin?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her in surprise, then lowered his head.

"Yeah..." He said dejectedly. "I tried to get to that point with the mares I've went out with over the years, but none of them would actually let me have sex with them. It was one excuse or another. They thought that we weren't far enough along in the relationship or they were saving themselves for marriage or whatever. So yeah...I'm a virgin."

"Me too." Twilight admitted. "I mean, I've used toys but..."

"Yeah but you could go out and get laid in an instant if you wanted to." He said. "Mares never have a hard time getting sex."

"Yeah if I was willing to just have sex with anypony." She said, a disgusted look on her face.

"That's the difference between mares and stallions." He said. "Mares have a choice. They can be picky as they've got a million different options. But stallions like me have to take what we can get. I'm desperate. I just want to finally have sex with a mare without her rejecting me. No romance, or relationships or dating. I just want sex. But mares barely give you sex when you do the whole song and dance for them. They never just give it up unless they're whores or something, and I don't want a whore."

"You're right." She said, putting a hoof to her chin in thought. "Mares don't just have sex with a random stallion for no reason. I guess it's because our urges aren't that strong. I can't imagine just having sex with some random stallion that I didn't love or care about. If stallions are willing to do that then the urge must be unbelievably strong."

"It is." He said, nodding his head in confirmation.

"I didn't know." She admitted, frowning. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed loudly.

"It's not your fault." He said. "That's just the way things are."

Twilight thought about her next words carefully.

"Shining?" She said, looking down and the mattress and blushing in embarrassment. "I know that I'm your sister but I want to help you. I-I mean we don't have to if you don't want to...but I _am_ a mare..."

Shining armor looked at her in complete shock.

"Twilight...a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked.

She nodded, finally looking up at him and giving him a weak smile.

Shining Armor's head was spinning. It's not that he'd never looked at her...that way before. She was a mare after all. But Twilight was his sister. He knew he wasn't supposed to think of her that way. But if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't as opposed to the idea as he knew he should be. Still, it was taking him a moment to process the situation he was in. Here he was, sitting in his bed with Twilight and she was implying that she would be willing to have sex with him. Still, he had to be sure that they were on the same page. He opened his mouth to speak, but it took several moments for him to find his voice.

"Y-you'd really have sex with me?" He asked nervously, a tone of disbelief in his voice along with his barely contained excitement.

Twilight took a deep breath and sighed.

"Shining, you're my BBBFF." She said, smiling gently. "I want you to be happy, and I know how much you want to have sex with a mare. So yeah...I'll do this for you..."

The nervous excitement he was experiencing exploded at that moment. She had said it. She'd actually said it. Still, he had to hear her said it again.

"Really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah..." She said.

There had to be some kind of catch here, right? He was never that lucky.

"Do you mean full on sex or are you just offering a blowjob or something?" He asked.

"What?" She asked in surprise. "No, I mean real sex. I mean, that's what you want...isn't it?"

"Well yeah." He said. "I'd love to actually fuck a mare but..."

He sighed loudly in defeat.

"We can't, Twilight." He said, shaking his head. "What if you got pregnant?"

"I do know a contraceptive spell..." Twilight said, putting a hoof to her chin in thought.

Shining immediately perked up at the news.

"You mean I could actually...Inside?" He asked, excitement building in his voice.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered, blushing furiously at the thought of it. "If you want to..."

If he wants to? There wasn't a stallion his age that wouldn't jump at the chance to actually cum inside of a mare. Several of his friends had had sex with a mare, but all of them had to pull out. Contraceptive spells were very difficult to cast, and they couldn't just go ask an adult to cast one on them. But if Twilight could actually cast a contraceptive spell...

Shining Armor walked over to her slowly and wrapped his hooves around her neck in a hug.

"Thank you..." He said quietly, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to have sex with a mare... You're the best sister ever."

Twilight returned the embrace, smelling her brother's fur as she buried her face in his neck. As he pulled away she pecked his cheek quickly, smiling at him as he gave her a look of surprise.

"I love you, BBBFF." She said.

"I love you too, Twily." He said, smiling widely.

Shining stepped forward, bringing her into another embrace, but also pushing her backward onto the mattress below. She looked up at him as he pulled away from her slightly, a blush covering her face. He smiled down at her before burying his face in her neck. She felt his hard member between them as he embraced her tightly, gyrating his hips against her. She adjusted her back legs a bit as she tried to get comfortable underneath him, keeping her front hooves wrapped around his neck as he breathed in her scent deeply.

Twilight's mind was racing as she tried to process what was happening. Although she had agreed to have sex with him, she hadn't expected him to take her up on her offer so soon. She thought that they would talk about it more and that she'd have more time to think about what they were actually doing. But Shining had been so eager and had started so fast that she hadn't even had time to think.

She suppressed a gasp as she felt his erection pressed between their stomachs and her mind tried to catch up with what was happening. She knew on an intellectual level that he was going to have sex with her, but it hadn't really felt real until now. Now that she felt his erection against her fur, she realized that she was actually going to have sex with her brother. She'd never even considered having sex with him until today when he had described how much he needed to have sex.

She felt a bit of apprehension building in her stomach as she remembered that she too was a virgin. Although she'd used toys in the past, she had no idea what to expect or what real sex felt like. Still, as nervous as she was, she was also eager to find out. The idea of dating a stallion and going through all that just to try sex wasn't very appealing to her. But Shining was willing to have sex with her - just sex - and she would finally be able to feel what real sex felt like without having to deal with all the mess of a relationship.

Shining couldn't believe what was happening. A few minutes ago, he was embarrassed about walking in on his sister taking a shower, and now she was lying beneath him and she was going to let him fuck her. He pulled his hips back and felt the lips of her sex with his member. He pushed forward eagerly, only for his member to slide up between them again. He pulled back once more, this time trying to get lower. Once he felt his head catch on the lips of her flower, he pushed forward once more, this time more slowly. He felt as the lips of her sex parted around the head of his member as he pushed his way past her outer folds and felt himself sinking inch after inch inside of her.

Twilight had been surprised by his eagerness. She barely had time to register what was happening before she felt him start to push his member inside of her. She looked up at the ceiling as her brother penetrated her slowly, taking her breath away.

"Shining..." She breathed, surprised at how fast he had taken things. She hadn't expected him to take her so quickly.

Before she could even catch her breath, he had already bottomed out inside of her. She looked up at him as he groaned in pleasure, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his member.

Once he had felt the lips of her sex wrapped tightly around the head of his member, his hips moved on auto pilot, sinking the rest of his member into her as her walls squeezed him tightly. As soon as he was balls deep inside of her, he stopped, enjoying the incredible feeling of a real pussy for the first time. A groan was torn from his lips as his mind tried to register the incredible pleasure he was experiencing. As he paused to enjoy the feeling, she finally got her voice back.

"Shining." She said, grunting as she felt him push his hips forward even more, trying to get as much of his member inside of her as he could.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, the pleasure evident on his face.

"Oh, Twily, it feels so good..." He said softly, burying his face in her neck as he started to pull out.

Twilight's breath was taken away again as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He kept going at a slow pace, groaning as he fucked her slowly. As pleasure started to overwhelm her senses, it finally sunk in. She was having sex with Shining Armor. He was fucking her. The realization sent tingles of pleasure throughout her body.

For the first time since they started she let out a long, pleasured moan. He kept going unabated, too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice her reactions. She whimpered as the sensations grew more intense. When she played with her toys she could control the speed and depths of the thrusts, but she wasn't in control now. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him, debating on whether or not to ask him to stop or slow down.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." He moaned loudly, gritting his teeth in pure pleasure as he continued, slowly fucking her.

Twilight took in deeper breaths as her body adjusted to the new sensations. It instinctively knew that she was being bred, and she felt a warm, tingling sensation in her nethers. She looked up at the ceiling, staring at a single spot as she focused on the feeling of his member inside of her. It felt very different from the toys she used. It definitely felt better. She didn't know if it was the shape of his member or the fact that she wasn't in control of it, but it felt so much better than the lifeless piece of silicone she kept in her drawer. She was totally helpless as his hard member pushed her rapidly towards the edge. He was fucking her. She had no control the speed or depths of his thrusts. She could see why the mares at school talked about it. She looked down between them curiously, staring at his member as it thrust in and out of her. After a few moments, she laid her head back against the pillow, relaxing and letting him fuck her. She laid as still as she could, enjoying the feeling of his member as it slid in and out of her with surprising ease. She swallowed hard, realizing her throat was dry as she stared at his face, which was contorted in pleasure.

Shining Armor had noticed that she wasn't really getting involved in the sex. While this might have bothered another stallion, Shining wasn't about to complain. He knew that she was doing this for him and was more than appreciative. She didn't have to do anything. All she had to do was lay there and let him fuck her. He'd take care of the rest.

"Ohhh, Twily..." He moaned. "I-I'm not going to last much longer. Wanna cast the spell?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she realized that she had forgotten to cast the contraceptive spell. He had jumped her so fast she hadn't even had time to think about it. She fired up her horn frantically, but it died almost instantly. She was far too aroused to cast such a complicated spell!

"Shining, stop!" She exclaimed. "I can't cast it!"

"What?!" He asked.

"Stop moving!" She said frantically. "I can't cast it while you're..."

Shining Armor groaned as he slowed down to a stop, keeping his member buried inside of her. Twilight noticed how hard they were both breathing, the rising and falling of her own chest more of a surprise than that of Shining's.

"Damn this feels good..." She said, firing up her horn. "If I had known how good sex felt I would have..."

"...Asked me to fuck you sooner?" He said jokingly, smirking.

"Don't let it go to your head." She said, smiling back at him teasingly. "The fact that you're my brother makes this really hot, that's all."

Finally, she finished the spell. She patted him on the chest in encouragement.

"Go ahead." She said. "I'm safe now."

Shining moaned as he started to move, feeling the friction of her walls against his member once again.

"Damn..." He said.

"Does it feel good?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Better than I imagined."

Twilight spread her legs more, giving him more room.

"Fuck me, Shining." She said. "Fuck your little sister."

He didn't need to be told twice. He drew himself back until only the tip was still inside of her and rammed forward, going balls deep in one thrust. Twilight gasped at the sensation and he smirked down at her.

"Damn, Twi." He said. "I never thought your pussy would feel this good."

He pulled back and made several more full thrusts, the pleasure momentarily rendering her unable to speak.

"Well you feel better than my favorite toy." She said, grunting as he pushed into her as far as he could go.

"Are you sure I can cum inside?" He asked, groaning loudly.

She nodded.

"Go ahead." She said. "I want to feel it."

That was it for Shining. Knowing that she was actually waiting for him to cum inside of her pushed him over the edge. He pushed inside of her as far as he could go and let himself loose, burying his face in her neck as he came. Twilight could feel his warm breath against the fur on her neck, and then she noticed that his member was pulsing. She quickly put two and two together and moaned loudly as she realized that he was cumming inside of her. The realization pushed her over the edge instantly, and she convulsed underneath him in pure pleasure as she came alongside him. She felt his moan as it caused vibrations along her neck, his panting never stopping as he continued pumping more and more into her.

Shining had never had an orgasm like this before. He suddenly felt dizzy, his head spinning from the rush of endorphins as he unloaded inside of her, releasing everything he had deep inside her body. He pressed his entire body against hers as he claimed her, unable to support his weight any longer. It was then that he felt her convulsing underneath him. At first, he thought it was him that was shaking, but he quickly realized that he had made her cum. He was filled with a sense of pride as he realized that she was experiencing pleasure too. He only hoped that she was experiencing as much pleasure as he was right now.

As his orgasm died down, he was filled with a sense of complete and utter satisfaction. He felt good - better than he had in years.

"Hmmmmmm..." He said in contentment as he nuzzled her neck. "Thank you, Twily."

Twilight smiled as she realized how much he had enjoyed himself. And she would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed it. They laid like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow.

A little too soon for Twilight, Shining started to move. He supported himself unsteadily before pulling out of her slowly. She felt as his cum started leaking out of her and it was then that she realized that she had been completely and totally fucked. She looked down between them and looked at her marehood, which was slightly agape from the fucking she'd just received.

As Shining stepped away from her, she got up as well, the stickiness of her nethers a reminding her of what they had just done.

"W-well, goodnight." She said uncertainly, a sense of awkwardness in the air.

She jumped off the bed and started walking towards his door.

"Wait, Twilight!" He exclaimed.

She turned and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"I-I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us, but I just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed it." He said.

"So did I." She said simply, turning her head forward again and walking out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Shining let her go. He waited on the bed for a few minutes until he heard her bedroom door open and close again behind her. Then he got to work cleaning up the mess.

As Shining Armor walked into the kitchen, he froze as he saw his sister sitting at the table, eating a bowl of oats.

"Good morning, Shining!" His mother said cheerfully, turning towards him from the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." He said.

There was a bit of hesitation before he spoke again.

"H-hey, Twily." He said uncertainly.

"Hey." She said simply.

He sat down at the table awkwardly, reaching for the box of oats. Twilight pushed the box towards him silently and he slowly poured himself a bowl as he stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Twilight seemed no worse for wear as she continued eating silently. She looked at him, but quickly looked away and he got a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Their mother sat down at the table with them and they all ate in silence.

"You two are awfully quiet today." She observed.

"We are?" Twilight asked frantically.

"Uhhh...I just didn't sleep well last night." He said, talking over his sister in a desperate attempt to divert their mother away from prying into the reason for their somber mood.

Their mother looked between both of them, her features softening as she laughed.

"Well I've got to get ready for work." She said, getting up quickly. "I'm going to have a busy day today and might not be home until late."

They both watched as their mother stood up and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit before walking upstairs to get ready to go. As she left the room, the awkwardness only increased as they continued eating. Twilight couldn't handle it anymore and pushed herself away from the table loudly. She walked out of the room without another word.

Shining hesitated for a bit before knocking on his sister's door. She answered much quicker than he had anticipated.

"Come in!" She called.

He opened the door cautiously, stepping inside slowly. He was surprised when she smiled at him. She had been lying in her bed reading a book, but quickly sat up when she realized it was him.

"Close the door." She said.

He did so without a second thought. Twilight looked at the door conspicuously.

"Is she gone?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "She left for work a few minutes ago."

Twilight sighed.

"Shining, we need to talk." She said seriously.

He gulped nervously.

She patted her bed and he reluctantly got into the bed, sitting next to her.

"About...what we did..." She said, trailing off and looking down at the mattress.

Shining said nothing and let her continue.

"Look, Shining." She said. "We need to talk about what happened and what we want to do now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Twilight cleared her throat before continuing.

"To be honest, Shining, I wasn't expecting you to just jump me like that." She admitted. "I thought that we would talk about it more before we actually did it."

"But you said I could!" He said frantically protested.

"I know." She said, looking at him seriously. "And you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to talk about it a little bit before we actually went through with it. But you were so desperate and so eager that I just let you do it even though I wasn't really ready."

"I'm sorry, Twilight..." He said, solemnly. "I don't know what came over me. I was just so excited. I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into consideration like I should have. I -"

Twilight held up a hoof, cutting him off abruptly.

"It's okay, Shining." She said. "I just wasn't expecting it to go so fast and it really took me by surprise that you were ready to go through with it just like that without any further discussion or anything. But now that you've gotten the urge taken care of, I'd like to have the discussion now."

"Okay..." He said, trailing off as his worry and apprehension eased considerably.

"Shining, I'm your sister." She said, giving him a look of disapproval. "How could you have been so willing and eager to just fuck me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Twily!" He said. "As hard as it may be for a mare to understand, I've been wanting to have sex with a mare for YEARS and when you offered it to me I wasn't about to say no. I mean, yeah, I know you're my sister and everything but I can't help but be attracted to you. You're very attractive, Twilight."

"I am?" She asked, a look of surprise evident on her face.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked incredulously. "Of course you are!"

"Well the stallions at my school never notice me or check me out like they do with the other mares..." She said, doubt in her voice.

"That's because you're such a nerd." He said, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

Twilight giggled.

"But you know..." He said, leaning forward so that they were merely an inch apart. "I've always been attracted to nerdy mares..."

Twilight blushed at the implication.

"Shining..." She said, putting a hoof against his chest to keep him at bay.

He allowed her to push him back a bit so that he wasn't in her personal space anymore.

"We need to talk about this seriously!" She said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, his tone more serious this time.

"W-well first of all, do you want to do it again?" She asked.

They both looked down at his member as it became erect almost instantly. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked.

"I-I think you just did..." She said, frowning.

"Look, Twilight, we don't have to do it again if you don't want to." He said seriously. "We can just look at what happened as a fluke and move on."

"No!" She said quickly. "I mean, I did enjoy it. But we have to lay down some ground rules first."

"Such as?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First off, no anal." She said.

"That's fine." He said. "I never much cared for that anyways."

"And second..." She said, trailing off. "Shining, you're my brother. You can't be my special somepony. This is just temporary until you get a marefriend and that's it. Understand?"

"Yeah." He said, sighing. "I kind of figured that."

"Third." She said, clearing her throat. "You can come to me for sex whenever you want it, however you are NEVER to put it in me until I cast the spell EVER again. Got it?"

"Yes." He said. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." She said, holding up a hoof. She sighed before continuing. "Shining, I really love you. That's why I'm willing to do this for you. But..."

"But what?" He asked in concern.

"I'm afraid I might fall in love with you..." She admitted.

"What?!" He asked in surprise.

"Shining, sex bonds two ponies together." She explained. "It's more than just sex for a mare. That's why if we do this, we have to keep this as strictly sexual as possible. No showing of emotion, no telling each other I love you, no kissing...none of that."

"I see..." He said, disappointment evident in his voice. "Is that why you were so unresponsive and uninvolved the first time?"

"Yeah..." She said. "When we have sex, I'm going to just lie there and let you do what you want with me. I'm not really going to be involved."

"I see." He said, his tone even.

"I just want you to know why I'm acting this way." She said. "It's not because I don't love you or that I'm not enjoying it. I do love you...as a brother. And that's the way I want it to stay. I'm just letting you use my body, and I'll use yours. It's as simple as that."

"If that's what you want, Twilight." He said. "But you're always going to be my little sister to me, regardless of what happens."

"And you'll always be my brother - my BBBFF." She said, smiling warmly at him. "I don't want that to change. But looking at you sexually would change our relationship as far as I'm concerned."

"So why are you willing to risk changing the way you look at me?" He asked.

"Because, this isn't about me." She said. "I'm doing this for you. I love you."

He reached forward and threw his hooves around her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Twily." He said. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

Twilight returned the embrace, patting him on the back.

"Anytime, BBBFF." She said softly.

After their little chat, Shining had gone off to do his own thing. He had no idea what Twilight was up to, so when he arrived home later that day he was surprised to find her in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey, Twily." He said, smiling as he walked into the room.

"Shining!" She exclaimed happily, getting up and walking over to him and giving him a great big hug.

"So, how was your day?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"Eh, it was fine." He said. "I went out with a couple of friends and we tried to pick up mares."

"Oh?" She said in surprise. "Any luck?"

He laughed.

"None." He said, smiling. "What about you?"

"I read the entire Chronicles of Harpatha series!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Then when I finished that I sat down to a movie."

"You really need to get out more, Twily." He said seriously.

She scoffed.

"Hah, and miss out on reading the Chronicles of Harpatha?" She asked incredulously. "Never!"

Shining Armor rolled his eyes.

"So, um..." She said, looking at the ground and trailing off nervously. "Mom won't be home for another hour or two."

"Yeah?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "And?"

"And if you want to get your urges taken care of we should do it now." She said simply, looking up at him.

He couldn't help it. He was hard in an instant at the thought.

"Jeeze, Twily!" He complained. "I wasn't even thinking about that until you said that!"

"Oh, so my brother's mind isn't always in the gutter, hmmm?" She asked, her horn lighting up.

It took a second for him to realize that she had cast the contraceptive spell on herself. That was it for Shining. He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them as he pushed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.

"Mmmmmmm!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him. "What the hell, Shining?!"

"What?!" He asked, confused.

"I thought we talked about this!" She exclaimed. "No signs of affection!"

"Well what did you expect me to do?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I expected you to mount me, not kiss me!" She said.

"Well if that's what you want..." He said, smirking.

She "eeped" in surprise as he pushed her back, forcing her to back up into the couch. He forced her onto the couch and turned her so that she was lying on her back. He reared up, placing his front legs onto the sofa while his rear legs remained on the floor, his member dangling at just the right height. He didn't hesitate to bring his member to bear, aiming straight at her flower. Then he inched his hips forward, causing his member to catch on the lips of her sex. After a short moment of hesitation, he pushed himself forward, sinking himself inside of her in one slow but consistent thrust of his hips.

Twilight had again been surprised by how fast he took things. She nearly gasped as she realized he was already penetrating her, but before she could open her mouth he was already all the way inside of her. She looked up at him as he thrust his hips, his eyes closed in pure pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight marehood hugged around his shaft. Twilight remained silent, simply lying there and letting him fuck her and use her body for his own pleasure. She felt a pleasant tingling sensation as he continued, the sensation starting to build up as he thrust into her again and again.

Shining Armor looked down at his sister as he enjoyed her pussy, their eyes locking as he looked at her for any signs of pleasure. She had her mouth open and was starting to breathe more heavily. After a second or two however, she looked away from him, turning to the side and avoiding his gaze.

"You okay, Twi?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah." She said simply, not looking at him.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, still not looking at him.

Realizing what she was doing, he tried to ignore her and just focus on the pleasure. Her pussy felt great, and he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mmmmm!" He groaned, gritting his teeth in pleasure as he prepared to let himself go.

He started counting his thrusts.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...

He couldn't hold on any longer. He pushed forward into her as far as he could go and groaned loudly as he released inside of her.

"Mmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmm. MMMMMMM!" He groaned through gritted teeth, his eyes closed and his body starting to shake in orgasm.

As he started to cum inside of her Twilight finally looked up at him. She could feel his member pulsing inside of her and it sent her over the edge. She whimpered softly as she came, a warm tingle spreading throughout her lower regions as she enjoyed the feeling. It took several moments for Shining to come off his high. He was surprised to find her looking up at him as he looked down at her, but she quickly avoided his gaze again. Still, despite her protests about showing affection he couldn't help himself. He reached down and kissed her cheek gently. As he moved his lips an inch away from her cheek he stopped.

"Thanks, Twily." He said softly.

As he moved back again she looked up at him and smiled.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad." She said.

He slid out of her slowly, his member popping free of her audibly. She quickly put a hoof against her marehood, trying to prevent any of their shared juices from getting on the couch as she got up slowly. As she got onto the floor on all fours, she stretched, lowering the front half of her body while keeping her flanks high in the air. She looked back at him and smirked when she realized he was watching her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said simply.

"O-okay..." He said, trailing off.

He watched his sister leave the room silently, wondering how he could be so lucky.

The next day Shining got to sleep in. He didn't have to be at Royal Guard training until noon, so he allowed himself to sleep in until ten. When he got up he noticed that his sisters door was open. He stepped into her room cautiously, the sunlight shining through her window and onto her bed. She was lying on the bed, an open book between her front hooves. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Oh hi, Shining!" She said cheerfully. "Finally up I see."

He yawned.

"Yeah." He said. "I don't know what it is, but I've been really beat these last few days."

"Engaging in some unusually strenuous activities lately?" She asked, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"No more than usual." He said thoughtfully. "My instructor has been - "

He finally got what she was implying and shot her a glare.

"Very funny." He said, deadpanning.

"I thought so." She said, smirking. "Would it help if I did some of the work?"

She closed her book and jumped off the bed, approaching him like a predator. Her horn flashed as she cast the contraceptive spell, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I dunno, Twilight." He said nervously. "I've got training soon and - "

"It's at noon, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well then we've got plenty of time." She said.

Just when she had closed the gap between them to only a few inches, she turned and walked out of her room and across the hall to his. He followed her cautiously, looking around conspicuously.

Twilight climbed into his bed and patted the comforter invitingly.

"Shiiiiining..." She sang, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled and climbed up into bed.

"Lie down." She ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He laid down on his back eagerly, wondering what she had in mind. She looked down at his erection and licked her lips.

"Mind if I suck it?" She asked suddenly.

"I-if you want to." He said excitedly.

She laid down on her stomach, her front legs between his rear legs as she looked down at his member. She leaned towards it before giving it a small lick, then she pulled back and stared at it. When she noticed he was looking at her, she looked up at him and blushed.

"I-I've never done this before." She admitted, her blush intensifying.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said simply.

"No." She said, determination in her voice. "I want to try it."

Shining said nothing as she leaned forward again, this time opening her mouth and swallowing his tip gingerly. He said nothing, letting her go at her own pace. She licked up and down his shaft a few times before opening her mouth and sliding about half of his erection down her throat. She pulled back quickly, gagging loudly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face full of concern.

"Ye-" *cough* "Yeah..." She said, pulling off his erection completely.

"Maybe we should try something else..." He said uncertainly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"No." She said simply. "I want to be able to give you a blowjob."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's hot, why else?" She asked, smirking.

"Does the idea of sucking on your brother's cock turn you on?" He teased.

"Yeah..." She said seriously.

His face portrayed genuine surprise hearing this.

"What?" She asked. "You can get turned on by the idea of fucking me, but I'm not allowed to be turned on by the idea of sucking your cock?"

His member jumped, surprising them both.

"Jeeze, Twily." He said. "Keep talking like that and I'm gonna blow my load before you even touch it."

"I don't care whether you blow your load or not." She said. "I still want to suck it even if it's limp."

His member jumped again.

"I don't think you have to worry about me going limp anytime soon." He said.

She giggled.

"Now quiet, I need to concentrate!" She chastised, though a small smirk made it through the frown she wore.

She went back to work silently. He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as he allowed her to play with his cock. He could feel her hot breath against his erection, causing him to close his eyes as he experienced every sensation. She gagged a few more times, but none were as bad as the first time and he paid her no mind, enjoying the treatment his erection was receiving. Eventually she was able to work up to it and got nearly the entire length down her throat. That was when he started moaning in pleasure.

Twilight had worked hard to get to this point, but now she was suppressing her gag reflex. She had cast a spell without him knowing about it that helped her to suppress her gag reflex, but she wanted to keep the intensity of the spell to a minimum as it also decreased the sensation of her throat. She wanted to feel him slide down her esophagus with each stroke. Her nethers were burning and she reached a hoof back to take care of herself. A particularly loud moan was torn from her brother's lips, and she knew he was cumming. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt his member jerk as it started to pump his semen down her throat. Her own body began to seize up as she went over the edge with him, moaning around his cock.

Shining had never not been in control before. Whether he was masturbating himself or even when he had sex with Twilight, he had been the one in control. But as Twilight bobbed up and down his shaft, he quickly realized that his peak was approaching and he couldn't control it. He felt panic rise in him as he realized that he wanted to slow down so he could reach his peak without overwhelming himself but he couldn't. All he could do was lean his head back and moan loudly as his orgasm overtook him. The sensations around his shaft were so intense that he thought he saw stars. He felt his hips raise off the bed as he lost control of his body, completely giving in to the pleasure. As he came off his high he opened his eyes to see his sister with her eyes closed, his now limp member still in her mouth as she attempted to swallow everything he had released. As his member finally died down she allowed it to slide out of her mouth and looked up at him, smiling.

"H-how was that?" She asked nervously.

"Holy..." He said softly, leaning his head back again and allowing himself to collapse onto the bed.

She giggled.

"I take that to mean that I got a passing grade?" She asked.

"Jeeze, Twily..." He said. "A+."

She giggled again.

"There's no such thing as A+." She pointed out.

"There is now." He said simply, lifting his head and looking down at her.

They both laughed.

"Well, you'd better get ready." She said, getting up slowly.

She looked at him in surprise as he grabbed her hoof suddenly and pulled her towards him a little.

"Thanks, Twily." He said.

She slapped his hoof away playfully.

"There's no need to keep thanking me, you dolt." She said, giggling. "I enjoy it."

"Still..." He said, spreading open his hooves invitingly. "Come here?"

She smiled and crawled up on top of him, sharing in an embrace. As she started to get up however, he didn't let her go.

"Lay here a while and enjoy the moment with me." He said. "Please?"

Twilight let her body go limp and laid against him silently. She nuzzled up into his neck and he kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hoof up and down her back. She felt a small feeling of discomfort from his show of affection, but the pleasure she felt as she enjoyed the afterglow with him far outweighed the discomfort so she pushed those feelings aside. She felt so safe and relaxed in her brother's hooves that she quickly found herself drifting to sleep.

The next day their mother had been sick so she stayed home from work. Of course Shining was concerned for his mother, but he was also concerned because her being around meant that he probably wouldn't be able to have sex with Twilight until she got better. They took turns catering to her, bringing her meals, etc. Shining didn't have training that day and Twilight had been taking care of their mother from when she got back from school to when it was time for bed. They were both in the living room watching a movie. It was late and Shining knew that his chances with her were just about zero by now. Even if their mother wasn't nearby, Twilight was yawning.

"Tired?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." She said, sliding off the couch. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Wait!" He exclaimed, turning the TV off and standing between her and the door.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Do you think we could...?" He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"With mom here?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe we could do it in the bathroom?" He asked desperately.

"Ewww." She said, shaking her head at the idea. "That's disgusting."

"Okay, then my room." He suggested. "We'll lock the door."

"Your lock sucks." She said matter-of-factly.

"Can't you like...I dunno...enchant it or something?" He asked.

"If I put a spell on the door, she'd KNOW something was up." She said. "If you want to do it, we'll have to do it in my room."

"Okay, that'll work..." He said trailing off.

Twilight sidestepped him and walked around him, making her way towards the stairs without saying another word. He followed behind her eagerly. As they approached the top of the stairs, Twilight stopped and strained her hearing, listening closely for signs of life. She could hear her mother snoring from her bedroom. Quickly and silently they snuck down the hallway and into Twilight's room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"We have to be quiet." Twilight whispered.

She turned the light off quickly.

"Hey, what the?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shushed him as loudly as she dared.

Suddenly the room was filled with a dim light from Twilight's horn. It was purple and flickered intermittently.

"We don't want mom seeing my light on and trying to check on me." She explained.

"Good point." He said quietly.

Twilight stepped onto her bed and laid down on her back silently. He followed, crawling on top of her and adjusting himself so that he was more comfortable. He looked down at her in surprise as her horn lit up more brightly. It took him a second to realize that she was putting the blanket over his back.

"You cold?" He asked in surprise.

"No." She said. "If mom bursts in, I don't want her to see what we're doing. You can always pull out real fast and we can just claim that we were sleeping together."

"I doubt she'll believe that." He said.

"She's more likely to believe that rather than we were having sex." She said.

Shining said nothing as he pulled his hips back, trying to find her entrance.

"Can you shine more light down here?" He asked.

Her horn illuminated a bit more and he was surprised to feel something tugging at his erection. She guided him to her entrance and he pushed forward silently. He looked down at her as he slid into her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her tight marehood around his cock. She smiled up at him, and he was happy to see that she was enjoying herself. Then as he started to thrust, she looked away from him over to a dark corner of the room.

Twilight enjoyed watching him as they had sex. She liked seeing his expressions as he experienced the pleasure. But she also knew that she had to stay as detached as possible. Still, she found herself looking back up at him as he fucked her slowly. He was going at a particularly slow pace, enjoying the feeling of her pussy as he tried to fuck her as quietly as possible. Both of them were aware that their mother was in the next room over, and one noise too loud could wake her up.

Shining loved looking into his sisters eyes as he fucked her. He liked watching her changing expressions and her twinges of pleasure as they experienced sex together. But she kept looking away into the darkness, turning her cheek to him. She was a little more responsive than last time, locking eyes with him for a few moments every now and then. But then she'd look away again and he'd lose his excitement. Yes, her pussy felt great. But he wanted to watch her experience the pleasure with him, not have her ignore him. He grunted more in frustration than pleasure as he sped up, wanting to just release inside of her and be done with it. As she locked eyes with him again he took the opportunity and sped up quickly, fucking her much faster than he had previously, eager for release. He wanted to stare into her eyes as he came inside of her, curious to see her expression as she felt him finish inside of her. At the last second though, she turned away, robbing him of that pleasure as his member started jerking inside of her wildly. He grunted louder this time as he released. Whether the louder grunt was due to the pleasure or his increased frustration he couldn't be sure, but he released everything he had into Twilight, burying his face in her neck as he came inside of her.

As he moaned into her neck and she felt his member jerk inside of her, she came as well. She gritted her teeth as she suppressed a moan, riding out her orgasm with him. As his member died down and he laid still on top of her, she could hear his heavy breathing. Almost immediately he pulled himself off of her and slid off the bed.

"Goodnight, Twilight." He said simply, walking towards the door.

"Shining, wait!" She said as loud as she dared.

He stopped and looked over at her.

"You want to cuddle for a little while?" She asked.

Shining felt his heart hurt at the thought, thinking back to how she kept looking away from him.

"We'd better not." He said curtly. "Mom."

With that he slipped out the door, leaving Twilight lying on her back, her breathing still heavy as she wondered why he had been so short with her. Was he really just using her for a quick fuck? But that's what he was supposed to be doing, right? Then why did it feel like there was a knife in her heart? She rolled over onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering why she felt so betrayed.

The next day Twilight had an assignment from Princess Celestia that kept her at the school for most of the day. Shining had left early in the morning before she got up, so they hadn't even seen each other all day. His Royal Guard training was grueling so when he got home he just collapsed into bed. Twilight wasn't going to be home for a while yet so he decided to reflect on things as he laid in bed.

Their father was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for several months. Their mother worked pretty much all day so they rarely saw her either. They pretty much had the run of the place. And when he got up early for training, he left before anyone else and came home before anyone else too. Celestia knows why they started Royal Guard training so early sometimes. Couldn't they just start it a little later and end it a little later like they usually did?

He groaned as he looked at the clock. His mind was usually occupied by half a dozen things from training to school to home life. But now it seemed all he could think about was Twilight. As much as he enjoyed having sex with her, her lack of participation was starting to get to him. He supposed it was only natural for a stallion to want feedback on his performance from his mare. But he had to remember. She wasn't his mare. She was his sister, and she was doing this for him of her own volition. He had no right to expect anything from her.

But still, he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with things. He had tried to fantasize about other mares while they were having sex, but no matter how hard he tried, the only mare he wanted to be having sex with was his sister. He never would have thought he would have been so enamored with her. He loved her, and he wanted to have sex with HER, not some other mare. But she'd made it completely clear how she felt. She didn't love him like that. She was simply letting him use her body. But as much as he appreciated that, he wanted more.

Suddenly he heard the sliding door open downstairs and he grabbed a book, pretending to read it. Within a few moments he heard his sister walking up the stairs. She poked her head into his room with a smile.

"Hey, Shining!" She said happily.

"Hey." He said, glancing up from his book before looking back down again.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

Shoot. He hadn't even looked at the cover before he grabbed it.

"I don't know." He said, looking up at her again. "I can't really get into it."

Twilight grabbed the book with her magic and turned it over, reading the title.

"The Reproductive Biochemistry of Aquatic Mammals?" She asked incredulously as she returned the book to its original position between his front hooves. "Since when do you know anything about reproductive biochemistry?"

"I don't." He said. "Hence why I'm reading a book on the subject."

Twilight frowned, suspecting something was up.

"Sooooo..." She said trailing off.

She put a hoof over the page he was reading in the book, causing him to look up.

"Want to have sex?" She asked casually.

"No." He said simply, pushing her hoof off his book and staring down at the page again.

"No?" She asked in surprise. "That's a first."

"I'm reading." He insisted, furrowing his brow.

Twilight stared at him for a few moments before a sad expression donned her face.

"Shining, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing." He said, shifting in irritation.

She walked up to him so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly. "Tell me."

He sighed before slamming the book shut in frustration.

"I can't do this anymore, okay?" He said angrily.

"What?" She asked. "You mean have sex?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Why not?" She asked. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"It was!" He said, his frustration growing. "...At first."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed, his anger and frustration giving way to sadness.

"Look, Twilight..." He said, looking down at the closed book between his hooves and studying it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"When we first had sex, I did it because I just wanted sex." He admitted. "I didn't care what mare it was with. I just wanted to have sex with a mare without her rejecting me. You gave me that and I'm very grateful, Twily. But as we kept having sex, I realized that I wasn't just fucking some random mare. I was having sex with my sister, who I love very much. And as I tried to fantasize about other mares, I realized that there wasn't a fantasy that could trump what I was really experiencing. I don't want to have sex with another mare. I want to have sex with YOU, Twilight."

She wore an expression of surprise as he looked up at her.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He said softly. "I do."

"So, what's the problem?" She asked.

"The problem is you won't let me have sex with you." He said angrily. "Not really. I'm just allowed to use your body to get off. I mean, it feels amazing and I'm grateful that you're allowing me to use your body like that, but it's not enough for me. I want to have sex with my sister. I want to watch her as she squeezes her eyes shut in pleasure. I want to look into her eyes as she goes over the edge and I let go inside of her, giving her everything I have. And I want us to experience it together. I want to have sex with YOU, Twilight. Nopony else."

"I..." She said, blushing profusely as she trailed off, trying to process his words.

"If you can't give me that then I don't want to have sex with you anymore." He said. "It just too painful and too shallow to simply get off inside of you then go back to my room and act like it never happened. I may be a stallion, but I'm not a machine, Twilight. I have emotions and feelings too, and they're being hurt by not being able to really share this with you."

"I-I'm sorry, Shining..." She said softly. "I tried to distance myself from this as much as possible, afraid that I might fall in love with you. I guess I never thought about you falling for me. I thought this was just sex to you."

"It was." He admitted. "But I love you, Twilight. As a sister, and maybe a little more. I don't fully understand my feelings, but I can't just ignore them either. I want us to have sex together, for real this time. Do you think we can do that?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chest as she felt her heart flutter. Hearing him admit something like that awakened old feelings that she had suppressed.

"Shining...I think I was so reluctant to show affection for you because I knew this would happen." She said.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Not that you would fall in love with me...but that I would fall in love with you." She clarified, shaking her head. "To be honest, I think I've always loved you. I've always looked up to you and adored you, but there was more to it than that. It wasn't sexual, but it was something...more..."

"Twily..." He said, reaching forward and bringing her onto the bed and into a tight embrace.

"Now that you've admitted your feelings to me, I'm sure of it." She said. "I do love you, Shining. I've always loved you..."

"Shhhhhh..." He whispered, pulling back so that they were nose-to-nose.

He pressed forward gingerly, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Twilight melted as she felt his warm lips against her own. She pressed back with fiery passion, wrapping her hooves around his neck and forcing his mouth open with her tongue. Shining accepted and let himself be pushed down onto the mattress, pulling Twilight on top of him. She stayed with him, only breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second as she jumped on top of him, the pile of mare smothering him momentarily as he tried to adjust to her extra weight.

He broke the kiss as he felt his erection between them, the pressure bringing discomfort to his shaft. Twilight looked down between them and smiled before sliding herself along his length, sandwiching it between the lips of her sex and coating it with a thick layer of mare juice. As she slid her sex up and down his length he smiled up at her, knowing what was coming next. Suddenly she arched her back, pressing her rear forward. His erection popped up just enough to line up with her sex and she slid back onto it, impaling herself on his erection and taking him inside of her in one fluid motion.

Shining Armor squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as he felt his erection being enveloped in her tight pussy, the walls of her marehood providing the perfect amount of friction as she started to ride him. He opened his eyes quickly and locked eyes with her, each of them enjoying the other's body as they watched each other experience the pleasure. Twilight suddenly slowed down, reaching down and kissing him gently. She surprised him however when she rolled, taking him with her as he was suddenly given the position of control.

"Fuck me, Shining." She said simply.

He grunted in exertion, preparing himself for taking the lead. He moved his hips, sliding in and out of her with practiced ease as he looked down at her, their eyes locked.

"Cum for me, Twily." He said, moving his hips in a steady rythm. "I want to see it. I want to watch you cum."

Twilight felt a renewed sense of pleasure as she heard his words. He was asking her to cum, and in a few moments she wouldn't have much choice.

"Ahhh..." She said loudly, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she went over the edge, writhing underneath him uncontrollably as intense pleasure spread through her entire body. Shining smiled as he watched her, fucking her through her orgasm in an effort to draw it out. He wasn't far behind her, but he wanted to wait until she came off her high so she could watch him. Soon enough she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You gonna watch me now?" He asked.

"Uh huh..." She said simply, putting a hoof to her chest to try and slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Here it comes..." He said, closing his eyes in preparation.

After a few more thrusts he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Twily!" He groaned, gritting his teeth in pleasure as he unloaded himself inside of her.

Twilight looked up at him, smiling as she watched him shake above her. As he came off his high, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Twilight wrapped her hooves around his neck and pulled him against her chest in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Shining." She said softly.

"I love you too, Twily..."


End file.
